The Bad Influenced Bounty Hunter
by sleepymice
Summary: After Sylvia had managed to leave Ryder behind In Hater's storage room, He plans to come back to Silvia and Tell her that being an Bounty Hunter means more money, But Sylvia doesn't want her best friend wander to think of her as an Terrorist Outlaw criminal anymore in the present than her Dark Past.


**Ryder Returns**

It was another day like usual, Silvia and Wander would be going around helping people and Trying to get away From Lord hater's Plan...But Wander couldn't stand but to help. Wander was also an good friend to Silvia and an Companion along side from the first day Silvia Found him Stranded in an Small Bag at an young age. Silvia and wander had went to an restaurant just to have some lunch before they left to go to another planet. "Hey buddy can you pass me the ketchup?" Silvia said having an good time Eating her burger. "Yes-sum" Wander said enjoying his lunch. "Oh man I can't believe My friend Silvia left me behind like that" Ryder said feeling betrayed. "Oh look Sly!" Wander said looking over to the counter bar where Ryder was siting, waiting for the Bar drink keeper to give him an drink. "Oh It's Ryder again..." Silvia said feeling happy but Disappointed at the fact Ryder made her go back to her old ways. "Here's your drink sir" The waiter said giving Ryder an Alcoholic Drink. "Hey Silvia shouldn't you go say Hey" Wander said. " No I can't stand seeing Ryder again in my vision" Silvia said feeling gulity. "Aw come on Isn't he your friend" Wander said trying to get Silvia to go say hi. Wander had then grab a hold of Silvia's hand and they walked over to the Bar area where Ryder was siting. "Hey Ryder" Silvia said. "Oh hey My Silvia it's been a little While since Last time" Ryder said feeling happy again.

" What do you mean last time?" Silvia said feeling Irritated. "When we did the mission to blow up Lord Hater's Storage Room" Ryder said. "Oh Yeah That... Look Why don't we meet somewhere else" Silvia said. "Great" Ryder said finishing his Drink. " So about that mission are we gonna continue it Silvia?" Ryder said. "I'll Think about it...It's Not much to do as an Bounty Hunter anyways" Silvia said Grabbing wander's hand. "What we were so close last time Silvia! You can't leave me on the mission this time!" Ryder said feeling egotistic. "Besides Your my partner" Ryder said feeling betrayed still.

" What was the mission again?" Silvia said. " We had to blow up Lord hater's Storage room for an Major Prize that You and I could enjoy" Ryder said. "Wait let me just talk to Wander for an few minutes" Silvia said walking off and trying to talk to wander. "What's going on...are you gonna accept this mission?" Wander said worrying about Ryder. "I Don't know...My partner Ryder can be an Pain sometimes...It's just I don't want you to be left out like last time" Silvia said. "What the mission... The good thing is... You teamed up with an good old friend" Wander said trying to be positive. "Look wander I'll talk about it later" Silvia said getting Ryder's attention.

"Thank you Silvia now our plan can continue" Ryder said getting on top of Silvia's Back about to ride into the sunset. "Uh wait guys" Wander said grabbing Silvia's tail and hanging from it while she ran in the sunset.

 **Bad Influenced Partner**

Ryder had taken Silvia back to their small headquarters or where Ryder had lived and Silvia had once begin to realized that she needed to complete the mission, so Ryder could stop Letting her be an Bounty hunter for the First time. " Alright were here...We need to steal from an Bank without hurting anyone and than we can donate it to an Children's orphanage, so the children can have an Good future" Ryder said putting on all his equipment and having his weapons ready for battle. "Aren't there Enemies trying to steal from the most Popular Bank?" Wander said. " Nope but if we steal from this bank, we need to escape quick enough before the Police shows up Silvia" Ryder said. "Right.." Silvia said feeling regretful.

When Ryder and Silvia had went out the door wander had followed behind and Silvia couldn't help but leave him behind for safety reasons. "Come sly can I come!?" Wander said feeling excited to help Ryder and Silvia. " Nope buddy just stay here" Silvia said leaving with Ryder. "Hmm well I guess I'm no Help at all" Wander said feeling mad. When Ryder and Silvia got closer to bank, they went into action with their plan. An Few hours later, Wander found him self watching TV for too long and he became very worried. "Where is Sly and Ryder?" Wander said looking out the Door to see no one passing by Ryder's Hideout but in the distance he could see the bank was on fire. " Oh crap the alarm... time to ditch Silvia!" Ryder said holding two bags of money and trying to get Silvia's attention so they could escape the fire. "Whew that was close Partner" Silvia said feeling happy to break an Safe open with her own fist. "Guys over Here!" Wander Yelled holding an bottle of Orbble. "Wander you need to get out of here! This building is on fire and It might collapse!" Silvia yelled telling wander to go back to the hideout.

"Wait I need to help someone" Wander said running towards the building that was on fire hearing some cough and Gag because of the heat and Smoke. "Come on little Guy...It isn't safe" Wander said carrying an young guy on his back out of the fire. When wander grabbed the guy from the fire, The building was creeping towards the side and the building started to fall down, Wander had looked up and saw it was getting closer to the Ground...and at the last few seconds wander Makes an sacrifice. Wander throws the young citizen at Silvia and the fire just Eats wander in matter of seconds. "Wander!" Silvia yelled in terror. Several minutes later the fire truck was at the burned down bank house.

"Ryder you stay here with the money...I don't see wander any where...I need to save him!" Silvia said taking off her Bounty hunter clothing and weapons and she runs toward the building to find that Wander had survived the Rubble falling on him, by using some Orbble to break the fall, but not so much. "Buddy!" Silvia mumbled with tears falling down her face holding wander in her arms. Wander had woken up by the word Buddy that Silvia said. "Sly Your your..." Wander said opening his eyes from being unconscious for an Hour under the building rubble. "Wander I'm Just Glad your okay!" Silvia said holding wander tight while crying tears.

"Ow...My Leg and Arm" Wander said looking at his left arm seeing it's broken with an bone hanging out it and His right leg completely twist out of place. "buddy...I'm very sorry...I should have not Hang out with Ryder!...Ryder isn't the best companion To have" Silvia said crying more tears while stiffly holding Wander in front of her. " At least Ryder is the best to have before you met me Sly" Wander said coughing the Smoke out of his lungs and the debris from Building while he was covered in ash. " No The reason why I didn't want to meet Ryder again is because being an Bounty Hunter is an Dangerous job and I didn't want you to be involved in this" Silvia said feeling badly Guilty. "Look Sly...When I met you...I knew you where an Bad guy and I couldn't help to make you an better person" Wander said Trying to sit upward after Silvia put him down from being in her arms. "Yeah Being an bounty hunter...is like being an Outlawed Criminal...Preferably an Enemy...I Just wanted to Protect you wander not cause harm" Silvia said looking at the ground In guilt, Sadness And Disappointment.

" Well I'm no Bounty Hunter...I'm An hero" Silvia said."Sly don't worry about this...I'll be find in no time" Wander said trying to give Silvia an hug. "Eh your right Wander" Silvia said picking up wander to give him an Hug. When Silvia had Gave Wander an Hug, Ryder had realized that she was Hugging Wander and not Caring about the mission, so Ryder just decided To leave the money where his headquarters was and Blame it on Silvia for robbing the bank. "Forget Silvia...I'm just gonna escape and Find an new partner" Ryder said walking off into the distance.

"Let's get you to the hospital" Silvia said helping wander try to walk. When Silvia and Wander had shown up at the hospital, The police had Suspected the Ryder the Bounty hunter was Accused of steal but he was still on the run trying to hide from the Police.


End file.
